


Застёжка

by PurpleFoxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: - Но теперь я не капитан Орды и никогда больше не стану им. Но могу ли я быть капитаном твоего сердца? - спросила Катра. Адора удивлённо выдохнула, прижав руки к сердцу. Любовь к девушке, стоящей перед ней, захлестнула принцессу, вынуждая прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Застёжка

**Author's Note:**

> Я потихоньку переношу свои работы на АО3, потому что могу.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9429391 - изначальная публикация

Адора недовольно оглядела своё отражение в зеркале. Новый костюм белого цвета облегал стройное тело девушки. На кровати лежала старая потрёпанная куртка, штаны и пояс. Адора с любовью посмотрела на вещицы, усеянные кучей заплаток и еле заметными дырками.

Золотой воротник непривычно щекотал шею, но эта форма была куда удобнее, чем старая, оставшаяся со времён Орды. Адора надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся драться в новом костюме. На Эфирии воцарился мир, и каждый житель планеты потерял что-то в этой битве. Ши-ра должна была чтить жертвы людей и охранять их покой.

Девушка покрутилась, в последний раз придирчиво осматривая себя. Золотая отделка переливалась в солнечных лучах, делая Адору похожей на призрака. Королевская швея постаралась на славу. Она взяла за основу образ Ши-ры и постаралась передать его в костюме Адоры. Наряд получился прекрасным, и девушка почувствовала, что она наконец обрела себя не как солдат Орды, а как принцесса, несущая добро и надежду.

Дверь позади бесшумно приоткрылась. Адора уловила еле заметное движение в зеркале. Она хитро развернулась, чтобы накинуться на приближающийся силуэт, но позади никого не оказалось. Девушка сложила руки на груди и приподняла бровь, всматриваясь в щель между стеной и розовым пуфиком. Торчащие уши тут же привлекли внимание Адоры, и она тихо засмеялась.

— Катра, я тебя вижу, — улыбнулась девушка, подходя ближе. Катра тут же выпрыгнула из засады, накидываясь на шею Адоры. Они засмеялись, чуть не упав по инерции. — Ты могла бы постучать.

Обе девушки знали, что эта просьба была пустым звуком. Адора любила Катру, её выходки и довольные улыбки, когда в комнате раздавался испуганный вскрик.

— О, вы так заняты, принцесса? — шутливо произнесла Катра, поклонившись. Адора легонько ударила девушку в плечо. Их улыбки могли осветить целый мир. Волосы Катры, отросшие до груди, обрамляли счастливое лицо девушки. Когда Адора заглянула в разноцветные глаза, по её телу разлилось тепло, дарящее ощущение лёгкости. Нежность заполнила её сердце, и Адора улыбнулась. Даже после года, прошедшего с начала их отношений, девушка не могла привыкнуть к прекрасному чувству, пленившему её.

— Мне сшили новый костюм. Вот, примеряла. Мне очень нравится, — ответила Адора и чуть отошла от Катры, давая возлюбленной оглядеть себя.

— Тебе всё идёт, дорогая. Да и без одежды ты прекрасна, — усмехнулась Катра, тут же получив подушкой по голове. Девушки засмеялись, и Адора отправила «оружие» обратно на кровать. Её щёки залились румянцем.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептала принцесса, обнимая Катру. Их губы слились в невесомом поцелуе, и Адора почувствовала, как все дурные мысли ушли из головы, оставив лишь чужой вкус на языке. — Просто… так странно расставаться с моей курткой и штанами. Я уже срослась с ними.

Катра кивнула и утянула Адору в сторону кровати. Старая куртка, штаны и пояс лежали на том же месте, дожидаясь своего приговора.

— Не могу поверить, что ты ходила в этом сколько? Погоди, дай посчитать, — Катра начала загибать пальцы, высунув кончик языка. Адора почувствовала, как сердце сделало кульбит и быстро забилось. Её губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке. — Четыре года, Адора!

Катра развела руками. Её брови поползли наверх, а глаза распахнулись.

— Четыре с половиной, — сказала Адора, взяв в руки пояс. Ностальгия прошибла тело электрическими зарядами, когда девушка огладила царапину на жёсткой коже. Она отчётливо помнила это сражение — одно из первых. Дрон Орды схватил Адору, но Боу подоспел вовремя и вытащил подругу из лап врага. Оказавшись в безопасности, она перевоплотилась в Ши-ру и разгромила войско Хордака. Единственной потерей в той битве осталась царапина на ремне.

— Ты была такой идиоткой тогда, — промурлыкала Катра, щёлкая Адору по носу. Закатное солнце, подглядывающее за влюблённой парой, осветило комнату. Блики отскакивали от начищенного до блеска пола. Вездесущие лучи запутались в волосах Катры, придавая им рыжеватый оттенок.

— Твоей любимой идиоткой, — гордо ухмыльнулась Адора, утягивая Катру в очередной поцелуй. Потрескавшиеся губы поддались навстречу, и чуть шершавый язык юркнул в рот девушки. Адора приобняла Катру за талию, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику пробежала стайка мурашек.

— И что ты собираешься делать с этим? — спросила девушка, заинтересованно вильнув хвостом. Адора пожала плечами, кладя ремень на место. Он привлёк внимание Катры, которая тут же поддалась вперёд. Девушка ловким движением отцепила застёжку в виде золотого крыла от пояса, рассматривая её.

— Выброшу, наверное, — сказала Адора, собирая старые вещи в кучу.

— Эту штуку я оставлю себе, — усмехнулась Катра, крутя застёжку между пальцев. — Она похожа на значок капитана, как в Орде.

Адора распахнула глаза. Сердце пропустило удар и сжалось от болезненных воспоминаний. Несмотря на то, что обе девушки старались бороться с прошлым, иногда тяжесть, оставшаяся за плечами, давала о себе знать. Адора сжала ладони в кулаки.

— Но теперь я не капитан Орды и никогда больше не стану им. Но могу ли я быть капитаном твоего сердца? — спросила Катра. Адора удивлённо выдохнула, прижав руки к сердцу. Любовь к девушке, стоящей перед ней, захлестнула принцессу, вынуждая прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. Она обняла Катру, вдыхая родной запах шерсти, хозяйственного мыла и дома.

— Ты уже давно носишь это звание, — сказала Адора, перехватывая застёжку. На секунду их пальцы переплелись, и по телу разлилась приторно-сладкая дрожь. Девушка осторожно прицепила побрякушку на рубашку Катры и улыбнулась. — Может, мы наконец съедемся? Тогда тебе не придётся стучаться.

Катра фыркнула, закатив глаза, но кивнула и растянула губы в довольной усмешке.

— Не могу поверить, что ты только сейчас это предложила.

Они звонко засмеялись. Сумерки опускались на Эфирию, забирая её в свои объятья, а на небе загорелись звёзды.


End file.
